supersmashbrostourneyfandomcom-20200214-history
Betty
How Betty joined the Tourney Betty Barrett is a typical adolescent who enjoys school, science-fiction movies and singing in her band, living in Moose Jaw Heights (a fictional suburb of Moose Jaw, Saskatchewan). Unknown to most of her friends and family, however, she is also a Galactic Guardian, dedicated to interstellar peacekeeping and law enforcement. As Atomic Betty, assisted by her pilot Sparky, and a robot named X-5, she confronts the evil overlord Maximus I.Q. (including Minimus) and other intergalactic supervillains. Despite being rather unassuming on Earth, Atomic Betty is a superstar throughout the galaxy and even has her own fan club of loyal followers. In each episode, a crisis occurs somewhere in the galaxy, usually while Betty enjoys some activity with her friends. Invariably, her bracelet begins beeping, and she runs off alone to save the galaxy in her light pink-and-white superpowered Galactic Guardian battle suit, which grants her a wide variety of weapons, gadgets and special abilities. Accompanied by her crew, Betty manages to defeat the villains before returning home and explaining her absence. How to Unlock The player must complete one of the following requirements to unlock Betty: *Play 507 matches in the Versus Mode. *Using Priss, win a Tournament. For both of these options, the player must brawl Betty on the Atomic Betty's Space Ship stage. After defeating Betty, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use Atomic Betty, Galactic Guardian!". Character Select Screen Animation Betty cracks her fists and does two punchs while the camera zooms saying "Atomic Betty reporting for duty!". Special Attacks Blaster (Neutral) Betty fires a rocket from her blaster. Betty Phantasm (Side) This attack sends Betty darting forward with outrageous speed. Flight (Up) Allows Betty to fly for some time. Reflector (Down) Betty creates a black hexagonal energy field which acts as a shield, and deflects any projectile from any angle (with the exceptions of Hyper Smashes and Final Smashes). X-5 and Sparky's Assistance (Hyper Smash) Betty chants "My forces, aid your master!" then summons her friends X-5 and Sparky to fight alongside her. This lasts for 20 seconds then the friends vanish. Beautiful Memory (Final Smash) Betty has an image of her mother appearing above her as she cries "Mommy!" then runs at her opponent. If she connects, she madly cuts the opponent up with her knives, then begins crying while smashing her basket on the opponent until she forms a puddle. She grabs the opponent like a wrestler, jumps up and throws him/her into the puddle, but it turns into a geyser, blasting the opponent sky high. After the Final Smash, she claps as she says "All done!" Victory Animations #Betty stands smug and points saying "I wrote a special song and everything!". #*Betty stands smug and points saying "Go back to Outer Space! You have no right to be here on the battlefield!". (Star Trek character victories only) #Betty walks a distance, turns, and asks "What in the Cosmos is THAT?!". #*Betty walks a distance, turns, and asks "When did you ever lose a friend?". (Xiaoyu victories only) #Betty tilts her head with her palm to the side saying "So all we have to do is find the original source and somehow alter its frequency!". #*Betty tilts her head with her palm to the side saying "Leixia, get out of my sight!". (Leixia victories only) On-Screen Appearance Betty jumps down then turns to fight her opponent saying "OPEN THE HATCH X-5!!!". Special Quotes *Without Penelope seeing me! (When fighting Xiaoyu or Leixia) *We'll see who the BETTER Galactic Guardian is! (When fighting any Star Trek universe character) Trivia *Atomic Betty shares her English voice actress with Princess Presto. *The rival of Atomic Betty is Leixia. Category:Atomic Betty characters Category:Female characters Category:Playable characters Category:Unlockable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney